Chapter 2: A New Adventure
by MisterMysterious0975
Summary: Logan has arrived at his new destination. And it seems... not like home. New school, new people and wild monsters living about! A new world Logan has to get used too. And what will he do?


Chapter 2:

A New Adventure

I sat up from my bed and yawned. Was it all a dream? No… It seemed to good to be true. If only it was real. Then I'd never have to deal with Nolan ever again. That'd be a dream come true.

I managed to push myself out of bed on to my feet. Rubbed my eyes. Yawned again. Brownie probably needs food. I should go feed her before I try to fall asleep again.

I walked through the hallway into the loft. The light blinded me. I wish I turned that off before. Mom was sitting on the couch talking to dad.

"Hey Logan!" Mom says. I rub my eyes. Ugh, I can't see.

"Hey mom." I mutter.

She paused for a moment. "Mom?" Now she sounded confused. Yes, I'm your child. Remember me?

I open my eyes and to my surprise, that is not mom. It was Alison the girl from my dream.

I shake my head. "Waaaaaaaiiiit… I wasn't dreaming?" I say perplexed.

Logan (the one in the green bunny suit) laughs. "Wow, someone got a good night's sleep."

Well now I feel plain stupid. Did I call Alison my mom? Let's change the subject.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"Why don't you look outside?" Alison says pointing to the window. I stumble over and push the blinds out of the way.

And wow.

It was amazing.

There were stars. Everywhere. Little balls of light all around my house. Flaming asteroids flying towards planets. And rays of lights coming from many different galaxies.

Then, Saturn passed by. It's ring was huge filled with chunks of rocks, ice and many other things. It seemed a lot bigger than I thought it was.

It was the prettiest sights I have ever seen.

"Cool, huh?" Bunny Logan asks. I'm actually at a loss of words. I don't know_ what_ to say. Though, I did have some questions.

"How on earth are we in space?" I ask.

"Well two things." Alison says. "One we are _not _on Earth. And two, this house was modeled with fire engines, oxygen storers and much more to keep us going."

I sit down on the couch next to Logan. This is insane. Our own people couldn't create stuff like this.

Thoughts swarm my head. But one particular one reminds me. I turn to Bunny man.

"Ok, I can't keep calling you bunny man." I say. "It sounds kinda dumb."

"Yeah." He says. "Well here is what you can call us Logan's instead.

I can be Springtrap.

The one in armor is Strength.

The one that looks dead is Purple Guy.

The one in the blue jacket is Sans.

The one with the knives is Blade.

The one with the long arms is Beast.

And King Logan is… well King Logan." He nods. "Got that?"

"Give me a couple weeks." I say.

A voice calls from downstairs. "Springtrap, we need you to fix one of the engines!"

He hops up and runs downstairs. That just leaves me and Alison alone. I can feel my super awkward mode boot up in my head.

We sit in silence for two or three minutes until I try to make conversation. Unfortunately, so does she at the same time.

"Oops sorry!" I say. "You go first."

"No no, you go first- I insist." She says nervously.

"So um.. What's this new place like?" I ask. I am curious. Will it be like Earth? Based on what I've seen so far, I doubt it.

"Well… there's two kingdoms. Me and King Logan live together." She coughs. "Even though he ignores me a lot…"

I jump a little. Is this my chance to say something? What do I say?

"I-I'm sorry about that." Oh boy, do I sound stupid.

She laughs nervously. "Don't worry about it. It's not your problem. Now where was I…" She looks up to the ceiling and puts a finger on her cheek. Then snaps her fingers. "Ah yes. Anyway, Logan and I live in our own kingdom. Bendy, my brother, lives on the other side of the planet. He rules with the two famous squid sisters, Callie and Marie."

I pause. "He has_ two_ wives?"

She gives me a puzzled look. "Yeah. we don't have rules on how many people you marry. It can be nice sometimes, but it mostly causes girls to fight with one another."

I nod. That must be chaotic.

Alison continues. "Before, King Logan's father and my father were enemies. There was a wall that split the planet in between. But Logan sided with Bendy when they were both fifteen years old and convinced the two that we should live in harmony. And it worked. They destroyed the wall. And I fell in love with him. But I wish I knew what I was getting myself into." She sighed.

"Wow." I exclaim. "That's a crazy story."

"Right?" She glances out the window. "Speak of the devil, were here!"

I jump up and head to the window. There's a whole city. It wasn't a gigantic planet, but it was mind blowing. And just like she said, two kingdoms on the ends of the planet. There were houses and shops and… oh no, is that a school?

The houses hovers over to one of the towers on the castle. It has a landing pad where people are directing us where to land. The house slows down and we officially land.

Purple Guy runs to the top of the stairs. "Well, are you ready?" He says gesturing us over to him. No, I'm not. I'm in panic mode actually. Alison starts to head over and waves me over. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

I guess it's time to start my new life.

I walk outside. The moon is out or in this case, the _moons_ are out. The wind is nice and cool. And not to mention the view. We were about 65 feet into the air and you could see everything. People living here. It's a whole new world.

"People actually live here?" I ask.

Blade approaches me. "I wouldn't consider them all people." He says. "But yes they live here."

It's fascinating what we didn't know. There's life outside of Earth.

A man approaches me. Or a kind of man? He looks more like a goat human breed. But he holds out his hand. "You must be Logan." His voice is deep. He's tall also but not Bendy tall.

"Yes, I am. And you?"

"I am Asgore. King Logan's assistant." He answers.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you." I say.

I turn to Springtrap. "So when do we fly the ship back?" I ask

He glances at his watch. "Soon. Probably now." We head back to the house and head inside.

"Wait! Logan!" Alison calls. I turn back and she runs up to me.

"Sorry but can I borrow your phone for a second?" She asks sheepishly.

"Um.. sure!" I say handing to her. She types a bit. Then hands it back to me.

"Ok, my contact has been added. Feel free to text or call me anytime!" She says. I nod in reply and she walks back. Springtrap calls me from inside. That's probably my cue to head inside.

Springtrap is on at the island in my kitchen. Well my used-to-be island. Now it's full with gadgets, buttons, levers, flashing lights, and who knows what!

"Wow." I exclaim. "Guess I won't be eating dinner on this anymore."

He laughs. "This is the control panel. It operates the house and how it flies." He resumes to clicking more buttons. The house starts humming quietly and slowly grows louder. He then proceeds to pull to levers. Smoke starts to exhale from the outside of the house.

"Huh. I shouldn't be worried about that, should I?" I say peeking outside the window. Springtrap doesn't reply so I'm assuming that means no.

The house starts to slowly creep into the air. And we have lift off. The people out on the landing pad are waving goodbye. I wave back hoping they see me. This is incredible.

They get smaller and smaller as we head down the neighborhood into the night.

"So uh…. Where will I live?" I ask.

"Just over here, on Nightmare Road." He says.

Gulp. That doesn't sound good. Why Nightmare Road? Why not "Happy Fun Times and No Nightmares Road?"

The house slows to a stop. We park right above an empty plot of land and nicely and slowly move down onto the ground. Springtrap clicks some more buttons and swipes his hands. Then out from the ends of the counter, a long and skinny latch opens. My counter top, which I thought I lost shoots out and slams back into their original position. Like the buttons and stuff were never there.

"All done!" He says. "I should get going now. My wife probably wants to see me again."

"Yeah, probably." He walks out the door and down my porch. He proceeds to climb into a Public Call Police Box. And then the phone booth disappears.

This is going to be difficult to get used to.

I turn. It's so quiet. It almost feels like I'm at home home. Always home alone.

Wait.

Where's Brownie?

I jump and scramble searching the house. Oh no, oh no, oh no… Is she back at Earth?

I run into the laundry room which has all my dirty laundry scattered. The tile is covered but I can tell that the food bucket has been knocked over. She's there. Eating all the rabbit food.

I sigh. Wipe off my sweat. And pick her up.

"Thank the heavens I know _someone _here!" I exclaim. It looks like she was just eating and sleeping in here the whole time.

"Brownie you have missed tons of stuff. First-"

*Ding Dong!*

That's weird. It's eleven at night and someone rang the doorbell.

I turn to Brownie. "Stay here. And no more food tonight!" She gives me a sad look.

I creep to the door and open it slowly.

No one was there.

I look around. Just houses and street lamps. Who ever was there or is _still _there, they must be hiding in the shadows. It's terribly quiet. The wind is quiet tonight. The street lights produced an ominous lighting. Leaves brushed against the pavement. It was very unsettling.

Before I shut the door something catches my attention:

Cupcakes.

On my doorstep.

I pick them up. This is unexpected. How did these people know I was going to arrive here tonight? All four had their own unique style: Cats. They all had cat designs on each cupcake with different colors. Purple, pink, tan, and brown.

My spine shakes. I close the door and lock it. Then try not to convince myself not to board up the door.

Since I have a new school starting tomorrow, It's probably best if I get some sleep.

The next morning, I woke up at seven o'clock in the morning ready to start my day. I dragged myself into the loft yawning and rubbing my eyes.

"Hi mom, hi dad." I waved. Then realized:

I live alone now.

Sigh… It's so lonely all the time now. I hope my parents are ok. I'd be nice if they still remembered me if I ever went home.

There's a little chime coming from my phone. I glance and see the message from Alison, saying "BTW, I'm coming to pick you up at seven thirty. Plz be ready then."

Oh shooooooooooooooooooooot.

Well this is a great start to my day. I run up and down the stairs like my undies are on fire. By the time I'm done, it's seven twenty-nine. Too close.

There's a knock at door. It must be her.

I open it and surprisingly it's not Alison. It's some guy in a tuxedo and bow tie. His hair is combed nicely and his shoes are shined nicely.

"The Queen is waiting for you." He says with a British accent.

"Um… ok thanks." I close and lock the door and turn to see a _limo_. I gawk in amazement and the man who I suppose is the driver leads me to the car. He opens the door and I climb in. There are three seats, on both sides. Nicely made with leather with metal cup holders built in with them. The car was fancy and I felt almost like I shouldn't be there. Alison waves.

"You ready for your first day of school?" She asks.

I almost forgot about where I was headed. The nervousness slowly comes back to my head.

"Hey don't stress about it. It'll be great!" She says. Easy for her to say. "If you want a soda, grab one from the mini fridge."

I look out the window. Hey, maybe she's right. Maybe this'll all be nice and easy. I can make tons of friends.

Yeah, right….

Minutes later, the limo pulls up to the school and of course, I start to panic. The school looks about four stories tall. It was just in the shape of a giant rectangular brick. Kinda bland if you ask me. It seems like a regular school. Well, until we walk inside.

Now when I walked in, I felt out of place. Everyone had something different about them. Some had horns, more than two arms or legs, halos, wings, tails, ears on _top_ of there head, fur all over their bodies instead of just their head. It was weird. I felt like I was on a different planet.

Wait, I am. I'm so funny.

Alison guides me to her math classroom on the first story and it looks like your typical math classroom. Lame posters, gum under chairs, and whiteboard marker smears all over the whiteboard.

"So where do I sit?" I ask looking around. She grabs a clipboard and scans over it.

"We're kinda low on seats so you'll have to sit…" She thinks for a moment then points to a desk in the back next to the teachers desk. Which is her's. It's fine. As long as no one sits by me, I'm cool.

I sit down and prepare for class. The bell rings and students start to file into the classroom. People/Monsters take their seats and grab their things out. I get a couple of weird looks from others. Nice.

Alison stands up, shuts everyone up and then starts class. "Ok class. Today we have a new student. His name is Logan."

Oh my gosh, this is awkward. Everyone turns and stares at me. I give an weak wave and beg to myself that everyone turns back.

Someone raises their hand. Some monster looking thing with orange fur on his head, arms and legs (but has no fur on his torso area) raises his hand.

"Yes Brian?" She asks.

"Why's he sitting in the 'Time-out table?'" He asks flashing his fangs. Hold up. I'm in the time-out table? I never signed up for this!

"Well.. uh… It's because there was not much seats left." She says. Not to be rude but there are about three seats left.

Alison shakes her head. "Never mind that. Let's start." The thing is, Alison is a GREAT teacher. No joke. If I could of replaced her with my old one, I would have.

While Alison is teaching I grab out my schedule. Math, English, History, Lunch, Science, and P.T. I have no idea what that last class is.

When Alison wraps up her lesson, she hands out tonight's homework. "Alright. Since we have fifteen minutes left you may work with a partner. Keep the noise volume down though."

The class immediately starts talking loudly.

I start my assignments right away. I have training with Springtrap after school so I can't afford to have any homework. After about five minutes, I'm already stuck. Maybe I'd help if I started paying attention. I raise my hand but someone in the front row beat me too it. Alison talks to them for a bit and she looks at me. That's weird.

The student stands up and gathers her things. She then heads in my direction and proceeds to sit by me.

Crapcrapcrap

"Hi…. Logan? Is that right?" She asks. What's weird is she does not look like a monster human at all. She has long hair with a big white bow holding it together. She wore a button up with a brown vest over it. She also wore a blue skirt that went barely above her knees. No horns, wings or extra limbs.

I snap back to reality. " Uh.. Yes! That's me."

She giggles. "Well, I'm Monika. It's nice to meet you."

I nod. "You too." Monika smiles and pauses. She looks around to make sure no one is listening. "So…" She whispers. "Are you… an Earthian?"

"A _what_?" I ask. An Earthian? Is that what they call humans?

"Yeah, are you?"

"We like the term 'Humans'"

"That doesn't answer my question. Are you?"

"Yes?"

Monika's eyes grow wide. She squeals a bit with excitement than stops. She takes in a breath and sighs. "Control yourself Monika. Control…"

I'm confused. She looks human- I mean, _Earthian_. "How come you look like an Earthian also?"

She pauses. "I may look like one, but I'm not." She shrugs her shoulders. "I have powers."

"Heh. I don't"

Monika does a dramatic gasp. "You have NO POWERS?"

"Yes."

"Wow, you're so different!" She freezes and looks at her phone. "Oh no, we have two more minutes." She groans. "Can I see your schedule?" I take it out and hand it to her. She looks it over and whines. "We have NO classes besides this one together! Not even lunch! Come on!"

I feel bad for her. She's so nice to me. Maybe there's something I can do.

I rip a piece off the homework and write my number. "Here we can stay in touch after school. Does that sound good?"

Her frown fades away and she beams as she grabs it. "That's awesome! Thank you Logan!" I rub the back of my head and laugh sheepishly.

The bell rings and we pack up. As I grab my homework, I notice all the problems that I didn't do are _done_!

"What the?" I say.

Monika smiles. "Call me if you need anything." She walks out of the classroom cheerfully.

Wow, she does have powers.

I head up the stairs to English when I feel a tap on my shoulder that stops me. I turn. Great. It's Brian.

"Where you going?" He asks laughing. I'll be honest about two things. I'm a little scared. He has claws on his fuzzy hands. And two, I'm not one for giving people labels but something tells me he's going to be like Nolan.

"To English." I don't bother with him and keep on walking. English and History are the same also. Just plain old. But it's finally lunchtime which means I can eat in peace without worrying about Nolan.

The back of the school is nice. There's a basketball court with tables around covered by shade. And a little ways out from the basketball court is a grassy field with trees to sit under. And a fence that blocked out an ominous forest.

I find a tree no one seems to be at and eat. It's nice not to worry. The breeze is nice and the sun is warm. The grass is soft against my legs. It's so nice-

"Hey, your in my spot." A voice says behind. I jump and turn. Luckily, it's not Brian or Nolan. It's some dog-human breed thing. It's head has a dog head but his body is

_Human_. However, the person behind him is like the same except she has a cat head and is covered in fur. She also has a tail unlike the guy.

She scowls at him. "Stop being a bully, Norman." He laughs nervously and apologizes. The cat human brushes her hair and introduces herself. "I'm Katy and this is my boyfriend, Norman. He can be a bully sometimes."

"Oh, I'm Logan. I'm new here."

"So, you're the Earthian?" Katy asks, intrigued.

Norman sits down. "Katy he's not Earthian." He turns to me. "I had to explain to her that she's wrong. Earthians are rare. Plus, King Logan has to go get one himself. But, he's usually to focused on work so he never gets them. Tell her. Tell her you're not Earthian."

"I'm Earthian."

Norman chokes on his goldfish and Katy's face lights up. "BAH-BAM!" She yells. "In your FACE! Haha!"

Norman finishes choking and looks at me seriously. "You are _Earthian_? When did you get here?"

"Just last night."

"Wow! So cool!" She squealed.

I laughed. Wow, are Earthian's that interesting?

I turn to the fence. "Hey what's with the tall fence surrounding the area?" Norman pauses. "You _don't_ know?" I shake my head.

Katy starts. "Basically, there's a whole new place out there. A place where real REAL monsters live." Real, real monsters?

"Basically monsters that don't control themselves like us. Their only intention is to kill anything." He turns to the fence. "That fence is supposed to keep the monsters out. But occasionally…" I shiver. "They g-get in?"

Norman nods. "It happens at least once a month. It's no fun. The whole planet goes into lockdown and we hide with panic in our hearts. We just… hope." I look towards the fence. Wow… That's terrifying. I hope that never happens.

The bell rings. Us three pack and head our separate ways.

Science is as boring as always. I'm thinking about the monsters. And P.T. What is that mean anyway?

P.T starts but I don't know _where_. As I walk around, I find a student sitting alone.

"Heyyyy… I'm new here." I say. She looks over at me. "Do you know where the 'P.T' Room is?" She points down the hall to the basketball court. "Thanks!" I say nodding. She nods back without smiling.

I push open the door and thankfully that girl didn't trick me. Students are out doing their own exercises. I find the coach.

"Hey.. I'm new here." I say. The coach is bulky. And a little scary. He's half-dragon, half-cyborg. He grunts and looks back at his clipboard. "Mmmmm…. Logan?" I nod.

He proceeds. "Your the lame kid who doesn't have powers right?"

I cough. "I don't think lame is the right word-"

He interupts. "Did I say to talk back to me, soldier?" I shake my head no. This guy was NOT to be messed with. He turns back to the clipboard. "Go sit on the side lines, soldier." I almost want to salute him in fear. So I do what the man dragon says. He starts class and I just watch. It's kinda cool. Some kids use electricity to attacks. Some have super strength. And some use attract to win over their enemies. I guess everyone has their own tactics.

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAH

Everyone stops. What was that awful screech?

Coach starts yelling "Everyone inside! Now, now NOW!" Students are just running in. There sprinting in fear. I get up and dash to the doors but I stop and ask Coach, "What's going on?" He glares "Get inside."

Welp, nice conversation.

We go in, and Coach locks the door behind us. Everyone files to the windows of the school. And I follow.

Nothing's there. What's the big dealio-

*CRASH!*

A giant brown monster bursts out of the ground. It's eyes are small and it is huge! It had a head that looked like a hammerhead shark. It had wings as arms. It also had legs that were six feet tall with claws on it's two feet. And last, it had a long tail. Everytime it turned, it whipped sand everywhere.

Kids were "ahhhhhhh" and "ooooooooohhhing" While I was kind of scared. What was that thing?

Please excuse errors. I have something important this weekend so you get this story early! The next chapter will be published around next weeked, either the 8th of March or the 9th.

Thank you for reading!

-MisterMysterious0975


End file.
